Kaoru Oshiri
}} Kaoru Oshiri (小矢理 薫, Oshiri Kaoru) is an A-Rank Keijo player from the Aomori Branch. Appearance Kaoru is a tall, slender woman. She has long hair that reaches down to her waist. Whenever she gets serious, the two side of her hair will be pointed up, resembling that of an Oni's horns. Personality Kaoru is a carefree and talkative person. Despite this, Kaoru is extremely arrogant, laughing over her comrades, saying that they are just a bunch of ignorant people when they got defeated. She adores and respects the Five Butts greatly, going as far to refer to them as the "Great Five Butts" (五尻さま, Goketsu-sama). Additionally, Kaoru will taunt those who dare to pick a fight with the Five Butts. As an East player, Kaoru abetted with the other Eastern players, and likes to intimidate Western players. When she gets serious, she ends her sentence with "shiri". Kaoru is also cruel enough for making fun of Saya Kogatana's mother, who has passed away. She comments that Saya inherits a weak technique. Background Kaoru was born as a descendant of an African tribe, named "Shirimasari tribe". Kaoru claimed that her tribe was the greatest hunters on the African continent. Kaoru got her signature skill from her tribe. Plot Garden Worth Arc Kaoru was one of the six participants that were able to advance to the finals in the Venus Series tournament at the Suminoe Keijo Stadium. As the match started, she was confused upon witnessing Saya Kogatana rushed towards Nozomi Kaminashi.Chapter 133, pages 10-18 Kaoru began laughing after Saya managed to defeat Shiho Aikawa. Saya then realized that Kaoru and the other two participants were East players. Saya further noticed that the three of them intended to gang up on them. Thus, Saya asked Nozomi to cancel their duel. After Tamaki Matsui and Rei Mizushima assaulted both Saya and Nozomi, Kaoru began demonstrating her ability. Slapping her own butt, Kaoru spreaded her "Butt Smell", which resulting Nozomi to see many clones of her. However, Kaoru got mad when Nozomi remarked that she used "fart skills". Although Saya was able to dispel her illusions, Kaoru could overpower her. Kaoru then taunted Saya by saying that they dared to pick a fight with the Five Butts with their inabilities. Kaoru cornered Saya and made fun of her "Quick-Draw Breast Sword" to the point that she began to cry. However, Nozomi immediately protected Saya.Chapter 134, pages 1-18 Along with Tamaki and Rei, Kaoru continued cornering Nozomi, who insisted of protecting Saya. After Saya defeated Tamiki, Kaoru and Rei were silenced.Chapter 135, pages 1-19 After Saya and Nozomi defeated Rei, Nozomi remarked that the tables have turned, which responded by Kaoru with laughing out loud. Kaoru stated that she didn't need their help, before producing a huge amount of "Butt Smell". After inhaling her own "Butt Smell", Kaoru entered her "Berserk Mode", turned to be serious. With her enhanced strength and durability, Kaoru overwhelmed both Saya and Nozomi. Kaoru then put her butt onto Nozomi's face, which resulting Nozomi to inhale a huge amount of her "Butt Smell".Chapter 136, pages 1-18 Fell down to the illusions, Nozomi thought she was piloting a mechanical robot. While putting Nozomi down, Kaoru stated to have hunted a lot of beasts since she was still a child. Thanks to Saya, Nozomi regained her consciousness. When Nozomi raised her chest, Kaoru assumed that Nozomi was about to give up. But soon, Saya came and rubbed her swimsuit onto Nozomi's, creating a static electricity that triggered a massive explosion. Kaoru screamed as her swimsuit was burned. On the other hand, Nozomi prepared to use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Despite this, her attack missed by inches as there was still remaining "Butt Smell" on her. However, Kaoru was surprised upon realizing that Saya intended to pass Nozomi's attack with her butt, using their combination technique, the "Vacuum × Beheading Butt Sword".Chapter 137, pages 1-18 Unable to block both of them, Kaoru fell down to the pool, defeated. Abilities Butt Smell (尻香, Shiri Ka): Berserk Mode Kaoru inhales.jpg|Kaoru inhales her own butt smell. Kaoru berserk mode.jpg|Kaoru entering "Berserk Mode". Kaoru Oshiri survives.jpeg|Kaoru's enhanced durability. Berserk Mode: After inhaling her own butt smell, Kaoru is able to enter this form. Additionally, her fighting style changes from a Counter to an offensive Infighter. *'Enhanced Strength': Kaoru is now able to expend her strength potential. Her butt muscles are also improved. *'Enhanced Durability': While in this form, Kaoru is able to restrain from fatal damages. For example, when Nozomi Kaminashi and Saya Kogatana use their combination technique, the "Depth Charge Cherry Blossom Butt", to land a fatal blow onto her head, Kaoru calmly silently says nothing while intimidates Saya. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Venus Series Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Kaoru Oshiri vs. Saya Kogatana and Nozomi Kaminashi (Loss) Trivia *Her name is a pun for "butt smell", while also referring to her ability. References Navigation Category:Keijo Players Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Infighters Category:Counters